puppy_bowl_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Titans Go!
These Pups belong too Shimmering-wofie! <3 Don't edit without permission! :3 Please and Thank You! ^^ Bios Robin Starfire Beast boy Cyborg Raven Appearances Robin Starfire Beast boy Cyborg Raven Personalities Robin A Serious and Strong pup, but can brake and blush when it comes too Starfire, he is sorta is a party pooper and can ruin some things, he can be sweet and kind, he is also a bit clumsy and tends too fall over, he can embraced himself easily, he can be timid at times. Starfire Truly sweet pup, She sorta has a crush on Robin, she is Kind and loves too be with her friends, she can be sassy, cocky and rude, she can be sensitive at times when it comes too little animals or her friends getting hurt, She is also very up beat and always has a smile on her face. Beast boy Like his friend, cyborg, he is immature, he is very funny and goffy, he is sweet and has a heart of gold, he can be sassy and mean- but feels bad after words, he flirts on every girl, but mostly raven because if his huge crush on her, He can be serious at times. Cyborg Immature and a huge goff ball, loveable sweet pup, he is very hyper and always is with his Best friend Beast Boy, (i will say bromance? XD) He can be serious at times, but everytime he trys, he falls not too laugh because of beast boy's immaturity, he can be sassy and cocky at times as well. Raven She is sorta on the Goth Side, She always talks Softly, She can raise her voice and be lound, She can be on the bright side of things as well, She loves Ponies, She can be Epicly Sweet at times but hardly Does so, She is very cold and distance at times and likes too be alone. Crushes Robin Ever since he met her, he had a HUGE crush on Starfire, later she starts too see his feelings and like him back then they started dating. Starfire She didn't notice til later that Robin had a Huge crush on her, then she starts liking him and they start dating. Beast boy He has a crush on Raven. Cyborg He has a crush on Jinx. Raven She has a secret crush on Beast boy. Trivia Random * There all named after Characters from Teen Titans Go! And there voices/ appearances are the same. * Tho I LOVE Starfire x Robin, Cyborg x Jinx, My favorite Ship is Reaven x Beast Boy! * In Crack-Ship Univers, I Ship Robin x Jinx, Cyborg x Beast Boy, Starfire x Raven.(Out of my C-Ship Shippings, I ship Starfire x Reave :3) * In The future, Robin and Starfire have One Pup, Cyborg and Jinx have Three Pups, While Raven and Beast Boy have Seven Pups. Friends * None... 'Family ' * None... Stories: By me Pups and The Get Together! Pup Pup Loose Tooth! By others Collaboration Songs: By me I Need Your Love! By others Collaboration Creepypasta: By me http://puppy-bowl-creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/ A Life Without You... By others Collaboration Movies and Games Crossovers: By me By others Collaboration Gallery